Meetings
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: She had gone to the Makai to find the last shards, and he just so happened to be there. Maybe she'll find someone who wont break her heart? YYHIY xover RaizenKagome oneshot TRY IT!


Meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or IY. Sorry.

Summery: She had gone to the Makai to find the last jewel shards, and he just so happened to be there. Maybe she'll find someone who won't break her heart?

Pairing: Raizen/Kagome (Don't complain, this is the second warning.)

* * *

**It begins now!**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you?!" Ebony tresses swaying with the movement of her head, and ocean blue eyes scanning the area worriedly with a hint of fear. "Sango?! Miroku?! Shippo?! Kirara?!...Where are you guys?"

Sitting down, she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and tucking her head in, she silently cried.

Searching for a whole week straight for her friends was enough to make her become more worried than usual. They had gotten separated in a forest of which she cannot remember the name to, but the trees attacked and worked all on their own. She had gotten through, she knew, because they weren't attacking her anymore, and she had the strangest feeling that she was in the dangerous area they all were supposed to get to.

'Where was it that we were heading to again…? Oh yeah, the Makai. So I'm in the demon world…by myself…without my friends, and Inuyasha who have a better sense of direction, and know their way around…oh joy.'

A twig snapped and she jumped.

"Who's there?!" She said, turning her head to where she felt someone standing. Standing up, she grabbed her bow and arrows aiming at the area.

"Now what is a human doing in my lands?" A voice came, a figure now stepping out into her line of vision.

He had long, bushy whitish-tan hair, markings under his left eye and red eyes. A fang was sticking out on his smirking lips.

"Who are you?" She asked skeptical, yet curious, never taking her eyes off of the demon.

He seemed annoyed before smirking again. "The king of part of the Makai you are on. You have yet to answer my question."

"Searching. I though the western lord controlled all of the western lands."

"He does. What are you searching for?" He faintly realized that he was becoming a bit to curious for his own good.

She calmly replied, glaring a bit at him. "That is none of your concern."

Two sets of eyes were watching from the trees as the exchange went on. One of them with long silver-white hair, golden eyes, and fox ears on his head, wearing a white cloth type of fighting kimono, with a tail sticking out behind him. The other with a huge black hate, pointy ears, red eyes, wearing all black, and black bat wings sticking out from his back.

"That's a new one. Coming from a human no less." The fox guy stated evenly, getting comfortable on the tree.

"I thought for sure he would kill her by now." The other, bat demon replied. "She has been holding that bow like that for a while now. Normal humans would have at least gotten too tired to do so by now."

"Agreed."

"How would that be, human? You are in my lands."

She kept silent and observed as he got angrier. "You anger easily. Calm down."

He growled low in response.

She was getting a little nervous before she remembered a conversation she had with Sango the other day when she had found a scroll on the ground. –That is about toushins. They are pretty rare, but in any case, they eat humans, and…with close encounters, if they have good reflexes or what not, they calm a bit easier to think things through once in a while.-

'Let's hope this works…'

"There. She's a goner now." The fox stated with a smirk.

Pulling back more on the string, she aimed and released, letting the arrow fly towards the demon. Getting another arrow ready just in case.

The arrow flew into the tree, close to hitting his face. He blinked turning his eyes to look at the arrow that almost hit his face. Then turned to look over at the girl.

"Look calmer now. Do you feel calmer?" She asked uncertainly.

He nodded his head, but wearily looked at the bow and arrow.

She thought over it a minute, before sighing. 'I'm probably going to regret this…' Slowly, she lowered the bow, taking the arrow off and putting it with the others. Putting her back towards the demon, she said something she had heard from a 'friend'. "You're a waste of arrows." Then she walked away.

The two in the tree were shocked with the outcome. "She pretty much insulted him, and he allowed her to walk away unharmed."

"Something must be wrong. Anyway, let's leave before he decides to recognize us."

"Right." Then the two left.

He stayed there, watching the spot that she had been moments before. He had come to tear her apart and finally get his meal, but instead was stuck watching the area she was once occupying. Coming to a conclusion, he followed in the same direction she had left. He would follow her and find out who she was.

She knew he was following her. She could clearly feel his aura around the area he was in, but she decided to ignore it and keep moving. If worse came to worse, at least she had a weapon. She sighed as yet another demon popped out of the woods in front of her. 'Geez. Can't a girl ever get a break?'

It hissed coming forward a little bit. "Mmmm…Fressssshhh human meat. Sssstay ssstill human and this wont hurt….too much."

"Who in their right mind would stay still and allow you to eat them? Stupid snake." 'And who in their right mind would try to talk back to a demon that wants to eat you? Oh yeah, me.' Knocking an arrow onto the string of the bow, she quickly aimed and pulled back. "Besides, you have something I'm searching for." Then she released, a pink light shooting from the arrow into the demon, killing it instantly and turning it into dust. Walking forward she bent down, picked up the little black jewel and turned it pink before placing it with a bunch of others around her neck. She tucked it back into her shirt and stood.

"What do you want demon?" She asked harshly behind her.

He didn't answer, but stayed silent.

She sighed yet again. "If you are going to keep following me, then walk beside me."

He watched as she just stood there and waited for him. Since arguing with himself was getting him nowhere, he walked out and up to her.

She smiled. 'I don't have to travel by myself at least.'

"What are you searching for?" He asked again, coming beside her and watching her face.

She seemed to be contemplating telling him. "You'll find out later." She finally said with a smirk, before walking forward. "I'm sure you'll know a safe place to rest, seeing as these are the lands you rule over."

He scowled before walking with her. "There's a riverbank up ahead with a cave next to it. We can stay there."

Hearing about the river, she asked another question, "Is there a hot spring near there?"

He noticed the hopeful tone in her voice and tried to remember. Nodding after a few minutes he said, "Yes, its a little ways away from the cave." He watched as her eyes gleamed before she gave him an unexpected hug.

"Thank you!"

Shocked, he stared down at her, a barely visible blush covering his cheeks. 'What is she doing to me?!'

Letting him go and stepping away, she blushed embarrassed. "Sorry about that…By the way, what's your name?"

"Raizen, and yourself?"

"Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Raizen." Kagome said, giving a slight bow.

"Now why are you searching in the Makai?"

"'Cause I can. What do you do all day? In your free time would work too."

He refused to say anything more, and kept walking to the river. Upon reaching it, Kagome asked which way the hot spring was. When he told her, she walked that way, stopped at the spring, grabbed the stuff needed to bath and got in, relaxing. Though she didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched before turning and jumping off again. After a while she got out and put on a silver-blue fighting kimono with a crescent moon on the back, and dragons on the long, big sleeves.

She picked everything up and walked back to camp, surprisingly not getting lost or finding other demons along the way. Walking into the cave, she sad down across from where Raizen and another demon were talking. The demon turned to her and scowled before sitting sown beside Raizen. Kagome cocked her head to the side showing she was confused and curious about the demon beside him.

He merely raised a brow and smirked as she scowled and ignored both of them after that.

Getting hungry, she opened her back pack and dug through it for any food. All she found was ramen and chocolate. Picking up the chocolate, she unwrapped it and broke it, eating a little piece at a time.

"What is that?" Raizen asked.

Kagome didn't answer, instead copying his movements and cocked a brow while smirking and sticking another piece of chocolate in her mouth, ignoring him completely.

The unknown demon growled before yelling, "Answer him if he asks you something you wretched human!"

She swallowed the chocolate and then spoke. "He won't answer me, I wont answer him. He wants respect, then he has to earn it." She stuck another piece of the chocolate in her mouth.

The demon looked shocked as if he had never heard of such a thing, and Kagome had a hard time stifling her laugh.

Raizen on the other handseemed to contemplate this before answering the question she had asked. "This is one of the guards from my home."

She looked over at him and smiled. "This is chocolate. Would you like some?"

"What's…cho-co-late?"

"A sweet piece of sugary goodness. Try some." She said, breaking off a piece and tossing it to Raizen.

Raizen looked at it skeptically, then looked over to her.

Kagome stared at him like: You-eat-the-damn-thing. "First you take it and put it by your mouth. Then you open the mouth. Then you stick in mouth, then chew. Lastly, you swallow it, and poof! It's gone!"

The two looked at her weird.

Her happiness suddenly evaporated. "Eat it before I shove it down your throat."

Raizen still seemed a bit hesitant, but stuck it in his mouth anyway, chewed, then swallowed. It seemed he liked it, because he was next found right beside her, looking at her expectantly.

"You want more?" Kagome asked.

The unknown demon stared dumbfounded.

Raizen nodded.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again.

"Positive?"

Another nod.

"Positively sure?"

He seemed to be getting annoyed again as he put his face right in front of hers. "Give me some more of the damn…chocolate stuff."

"What do you say?"

"More."

"Try again."

"Chocolate."

"One more time."

He was silent for a few moments, as if not knowing what to say. "Ummm…"

"She wants you to say please." A deeper, colder, smoother voice stated, walking regally up to them.

"Why it is a pleasure to see you again, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with a smile, handing the rest of her chocolate over to Raizen who watched and ate the chocolate.

He glared at her.

She just shrugged it off. "At least I called you by your name."

He turned his gaze from her to Raizen. "You have lost your touch."

"It isn't lost."

"Nope, just on hold." Kagome added.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her again. "Your friends are looking for you, miko."

"Where are they?" She asked.

"They never made it into the Makai."

"I have one more shard to collect, then you can take me back." Sesshoumaru nodded, walking further into the cave, sending the demon a cold glare that sent shivers down his spine, and he sat on the ground a ways away from them.

"I'm guessing you'll be traveling with us?"

He said nothing so she took it as a yes.

* * *

A week later

"Your friends allowed you to be so weak? They never trained you?"

"Well-"

"Your getting trained, miko." Sesshoumaru interjected before she could say anymore.

"But-"

"It starts now." Raizen agreed and the two demons disappeared.

She Sweat dropped. "I just got overruled…by the two demons that were supposed to despise humans…don't I feel loved."

Sesshoumaru Jumped out first and attacked her, which she then tried her best to defend herself. This went on for days, Sesshoumaru teaching her defense one day, Raizen teaching her offense another and fighting off rouge demons at night.

It only took a few months before she got a vague idea of how to defend, and attack properly.

This night was no different. As soon as the demons were gone, she found a spring, quickly bathed, dressed, and went to sleep, waking early by the approaching demonic aura. Immediately she knew Sesshoumaru was coming, but then she felt Raizen's aura coming from the opposite direction. Glancing at both ways, she decided on one thing: Running.

'No way am I staying here while they both are after me. That just has to mean something bad.'

When they reached the clearing she was in and didn't sense her anywhere, they knew she got away before they could get to her.

"After you mi lord." Raizen said, smirking after the running figure.

Sesshoumaru disappeared in a flash of blue, running after her, followed closely b Raizen. When they reached her, Sesshoumaru went in front and Raizen behind her. She looked at both of them, pulling some of her aura in, which had grown considerably, she got into a defensive position that could easily be turned to offensive, and bolted out of the area and jumped straight into a lake.

The two had not expected her to run, instead to face them when she had gone into that position. They had followed her, and ended up at the lake.

"Apparently she can swim." Sesshoumaru stated looking into the water and waiting for her to come up for air. Looking to the side, he noticed the worry when she didn't come up yet on Raizen's face.

The two sat down, and leaned against a rock nearby. Kagome watched them from behind a bigger rock in the lake. Feeling particularly playful, she went under again, she popped up in a splash of water, soaking the two, and quickly went under again, going back to the rock to breath.

The two demons were shocked to say the least, when they had gotten splashed. Glaring at the water, they searched again.

"Apparently she's fast in the water, too." Raizen stated, worry gone.

"And apparently you like the little miko."

Kagome listened to them talk as she hid. 'Raizen…likes me?'

"So what if I do?"

"You will have competition."

"Like who? I haven't seen anyone with her currently. Wouldn't they be around to protect her?"

"My half brother and the wolf prince."

"Yeah, and they did a wonderful job in keeping her safe and training her." Raizen said sarcastically.

'Oh boy. I sure hope Inuyasha, Kouga, and Raizen never meet.' Something tugged at her soul then. 'Kikyo…'

An arrow shot passed the two demons, as they both dogged it in time. A woman came out of the woods, looking just like Kagome, except colder, brown eyes, and reeking of death.

Kagome swam over and got out of the water. The woman spotted her and gave a wicked smile.

"Hello, reincarnation."

"Hello, Kikyo."

Knocking another arrow, she aimed it at Kagome.

'Alright, calm down, and find the power, clear mind, and focus on hands…' Little by little, Kagome's hands began to glow a light blue.

Kikyo shot her arrow, while Kagome stuck her hands out in front of her, snapping her eyes open, you could tell her eyes changed to a lighter, glowing blue as well, and the power in her hands flew out destroying the arrow, and Kikyo in the process. A tiny glass shard dropped down in its place as the power went back into its master, and Kagome began to fall.

Being right there, Raizen caught her and picked her up bridal style, a soul flying into Kagome.

"I think…" He began, "Our training session is done for a while."

"Correct. We shall take her to her friends." Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up the shard, hiding it from Raizen's view. He walked off, Raizen following into a cave where they rested until morning. The next day, Kagome had still not awoken, and so they brought her back to Ningenkai and set her just outside the village, Sesshoumaru slipping the shark into her hand before the two left, going separate ways.

Miroku was the first to find her, and carried her back to the village.

* * *

One year later

Kagome had seen him every day for the past year. He came at night and they would talk, sometimes he would teach her more fighting skills, but they mostly sat in a comfortable silence. Inuyasha had found out long ago about Kikyo, and about who Kagome was seeing every night.

He came up into the clearing, looking kind of nervous as he walked up to her. He was hesitant to speak, which make her newvous. She truly was in love with him, and she new he liked her, but this was odd.

Finally he spoke. "Kagome…" He said slowly. "You said earlier the final battle should be coming soon, correct?"

"Yes, all the shards are collected…is there something wrong."

"No…well, you know about mating, right?"

"I know a little…like when a demon mates, they mate for life, right?"

"Yes. Would you…would you be my mate?"

She was silent for a second before she replied. "Yes."

He almost exploded with joy. Grabbing her, he pulled her into a tight hug and gaver a passionate kiss.

* * *

Nine or so months later

"Raizen…Where's Roizen?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Shippo too…where are they?"

Raizen looked at his mate, hiding his nervousness. "Maybe they are outside?"

"Hun, Roizen can't walk. Try again."

"Shippo is with him."

"You lost them, didn't you?"

"…No…"

"Go do your work. I'll find them."

"How are you going to find the kit?"

"Simple. Shippo! I brought you chocolate! Grab Roizen and walk here!"

A few minutes later, Shippo came, handed Roizen to Kagome and took the chocolate handed to him.

"You look so tired! C'mon, momma's gonna put you to bed."

A few days later, the final battle finally came. No one knows why it took so long, but it did. Naraku coming to them instead of them going to him. Only one day before, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Roizen, and Kitara (Sango's daughter) had found Hiei.

**E**nd

* * *

MY FIRST ONE SHOT! AND THE FIRST RAIZEN/KAGOME FIC I HAVE EVER SEEN!...yeah! It's hard to write one-shots…**Tell me what you think**! It's attached to another fanfic that will be coming out…someday….

Full Moon Howl


End file.
